


Your Shaken Hands Are Mine To Hold

by sonofneverland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pining, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofneverland/pseuds/sonofneverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis works at a coffee shop. Zayn doesn't drink coffee and can't keep his hands from shaking. Louis finds him perfect anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Shaken Hands Are Mine To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Right so I wrote this in the span of a few hours and I really like it. The song mentioned in the beginning is Flawless by Beyonce. The title was inspired by Move Along by the All American Rejects. You can check me out on tumblr: kelynwrites

Louis Tomlinson was having the epitome of a bad day. His alarm had never gone off even though he swore he set it the night before. It had begun to rain on his admittedly short walk to work while he was without an umbrella and he had managed to spill coffee all over himself thirty minutes into his shift. He’d have to spend the rest of his day smelling like coffee when he much preferred tea. 

Despite how bad his day had started off he still enjoyed his job at the small coffee shop. He liked the regular customers and goofing off with the people he worked with. How could he not be happy when his best mate Niall’s thick Irish accent was filling the shop the blonde haired boy singing whatever song was playing on their small radio. It just so happened that something new by Beyonce was playing and Louis found it comical. 

“I woke up like this, I woke up like this. Flawless.” Niall sang at the top of his lungs which earned him smiles from the patrons of the coffee shop. All the regular customers were used to Niall’s antics and Louis was pretty sure the blue eyed boy was the reason most of them came back not Louis’ supreme coffee making skills. Though Lliam would argue that Louis’ coffee making skills had room, for improvement Louis never listened to what Liam had to say anyways despite Liam technically being in charge of Louis in Niall. He generally let the two do whatever they wanted. 

Louis would be lying if he didn’t acknowledge the fact that working at the coffee shop got tedious from time to time seeing the same old faces making the same old orders day after day. So needless to say Louis was excited to see a new pair of brown eyes walk through the door. The boy looked about Louis’ age and had quiffed raven colored hair and Louis could see tattoos peeking out from the neck line of the boy’s shirt and holy shit was he perfect. 

The boy stood in front of the cash register nervously waiting to be noticed. Louis couldn’t help but think that this boy deserved to be noticed every where he went and maybe Louis may have almost knocked Niall over to get to the register first so he could take the boy’s order but Louis would deny it if Niall or Liam gave him shit for it. After all he was just being a good employee tending to the costumers in a timely fashion.  
“What’ll it be?” Louis asked trying to seem nonchalant but deep down congratulating himself for his voice not cracking or getting stuck in his throat like it usually did around boys he found attractive. 

“Not sure what do ya recommend?” The boys asks and Louis melts because even his voice is angelic and Louis can’t help but wonder what it would sound like having the boy say his name over and over again. Louis shakes the not so clean thoughts out of his mind and thinks over the boy’s question for a moment.

“A cappuccino would be nice on a rainy day such is this.” Louis responds knowing that a cappuccino is the exact drink Liam would suggest. If Louis totally disregarded anything Liam had taught him he would have suggested tea but coffees are more expensive so it’s better if they push those. 

“I don’t drink coffee.” The boy says as he sheepishly looks down at his hands before quickly tucking them back into his coat pockets. Louis can’t help but chuckle causing a worried look to come over the boy’s face.

“Mate you’re in a coffee shop and you don’t drink coffee. Lucky for you I make some of the world’s best tea.” Louis says fluttering his eye lashes at the boy who admittedly had much prettier lashes than Louis and Louis wasn’t sure if he wanted to be the boy or if he wanted to sleep with him. Either way he at least wanted to know the boy. 

“S’pose that is a bit weird. Tea sounds lovely.” The boy said with a smile and Louis could feel his heart bet go all out of tune with his body. It was a odd but nice feeling and Louis wondered what else he could feel with the boy. 

“For here or to go?” Louis asks hoping the boy will stay so he can look at him longer. The boy thinks it over really wanting to stay but having to go so he isn’t late for class.

“To go.” The boy informs Louis and Louis just nods and pulls out a throw away cup. 

“What’s your name? I’ll write it on your cup and I may even draw you a picture.” Louis says with a goofy grin. It had been about a year ago that Liam had suggested writing names of people’s cups so that way it would be easier for people placing a group order. So far it had worked out really well. Louis had taken it another step further and started drawing little pictures on the cups when the shop wasn’t particularly busy. He never thought it’d work out to his advantage until today. Sure other cute boys had come trudging through the coffee shop before but compared to the boy standing in front of him awaiting his tea order the others just couldn’t match up.

“Zayn.” The boy says and Louis can’t help but drop his jaw because jesus christ that’s a fitting name. Zayn looked like he belong splayed on the pages of fashion magazine and Louis knew he wouldn’t be forgetting Zayn any time soon. Louis quickly closed his mouth a slight blush began to form across his cheeks and all he could do to save face was to turn away and get started on Zayn’s tea. 

Zayn noticed Louis’ reaction and he did everything in his power to play it cool. He was used to being looked at by people everywhere he went but something about Louis was different. Most the time the attention Zayn received was unwanted but something about Louis caramel skin and beautiful blue eyes had Zayn wanting the barista to look at him a bit longer. He was disappointed when Louis turned away from him. Zayn was back to standing awkwardly in front of the cash register while Louis was gone. Zayn hated feeling so awkward but really there was nothing he could do.

Louis finally comes back holding a nice warm cup of tea in his hand. He hands it over to Zayn, Zayn’s hands shake as he takes the tea and when he starts digging in his jean pocket for his wallet Louis just shakes his head and smiles this amazing smile that Zayn just wishes he could see all the time. 

“It’s on the house.” Louis says with a wink and now it’s Zayn’s turn to blush. The dark haired boy lets out a cough before a wide grin spreads across his face. Zayn was used to people doing things for him and having alternative motives but he really couldn’t see what Louis could possibly have to gain from giving out free tea if anything all he was doing was losing money. 

“You sure?” Zayn asks with the wide grin still stretched across his face and Louis can’t help but think that Zayn’s smile is infectious because he can’t help but smile too. Niall can’t help but snort and he passes by watching the two boy’s smile at each other. Louis is brought back to reality.

“Yeah of course.” Louis says his cheeks beginning to hurt from how long he’s been smiling at the slightly taller boy. Usually Louis has a height complex and only goes for boys shorter than himself but he knows he wouldn’t mind having to stretch a little to kiss Zayn. Though it’s not like he was thinking about kissing the boy no way is that the proper way to interact with customers and Louis can imagine Liam giving him a discouraging look. 

Zayn flashes Louis one last smile before walking out the door. It isn’t until he’s outside that Zayn notices a little heart by his name and a little stick figure guy on a skate board. Zayn can’t help but find Louis’ sloppy drawing charming.

\--

The second time Zayn comes in he is accompanied by a boy with curly brown hair and green eyes and Louis is jealous though he won’t admit it after all who gets jealous over a boy that they have only seen once? Louis stands behind the counter of the coffee shop debating if he wants to let Niall take Zayn’s order or not. He lets out a sigh before deciding to man up and be the one to take it after all Niall was busy mopping the floor after spilling a cup of coffee all over the place. Really it was Louis’ fault for sneaking up on the pale skinned boy but Louis wasn’t about to take responsibility for it. 

“Why hello there Zayn I see you’re back for some more of my delicious tea.” Louis said smugly quite proud of himself for getting someone to come back in. Even if it had been two weeks since the last time Louis saw the beautiful boy. Zayn shoots Louis this toothy grin and Louis feels like his heart is going to jump right out of his chest. 

“You must be Louis? Zayn hasn’t shut up about coming back here for the past two weeks. We finally got a break in between classes so I was like why the hell not go?” The curly haired boy spoke and Louis was a bit taken back but he couldn’t help but blush because Zayn had mentioned him to someone and wow okay Louis needed to stop acting like a preteen girl. Zayn shuffled awkwardly giving the much taller boy a pointed look as to tell him to shut up. 

“Yes that would be me, I am Louis.” Louis says before mentally scolding himself for being such a dolt. Of course it’s clear who he is he wears a name tag. Zayn lets out a soft chuckle and god even his laugh is cute. Louis quickly reminds himself that he’s probably stand in front of Zayn and his Zayn’s boyfriend and all he was doing was making a fool of himself. “What can I get you-?” Louis shoots the green eyed boy a questioning look asking the boy his name without using words. 

“Harry.” The boy says with a smile and oh he has dimples, Zayn must love those. “I’ll take a French vanilla latte.” Harry adds before looking over to Zayn. Zayn’s looking to the ground with his sweater sleeves pulled past his knuckles. Louis wants to aw at the boy but really it isn’t his place and he really isn’t trying to get his ass kicked by Zayn’s boyfriend Harry. 

“Good choice, and for you?” Louis looks and Zayn and Zayn finally looks up and their eyes meet and everything feel so electric until Louis averts his eyes back to Harry. 

“I’ll have a tea, the same way you made it before if you don’t remember that’s okay. Oh and our orders are for here” Zayn speaks quickly and Harry puts his arm around Zayn’s shoulder reassuringly and Louis won’t lie they make a very attractive couple. 

“I remember.” Louis breathes and rejoices that that Zayn is staying before realizing that means Harry is staying as well and a smile crosses both Harry and Zayn’s faces though for two different reasons. Louis steps away from the two love birds so he can make their drinks. Harry and Zayn take a seat on the other side of the coffee shop and Niall comes over to help Louis with the drinks. 

“Isn’t that the lad from before? The one that you gushed to me about?” Niall asks quietly. Louis shoots Niall a frantic look. He knew that Zayn and Harry couldn’t hear Niall’s low tone over the sound of the radio but god forbid if they did. Louis wouldn’t be able to face Zayn ever again and if Zayn became a regular at the shop Louis would obviously have to quit his job. Not that Louis was being dramatic or anything. 

“It is but I think he’s here on a date.” Louis says as he lets huffs disappointedly. Niall turns his attention to the table where Zayn and Harry are sitting he looks the boys over for a few seconds before turning back to Louis. 

“Are you sure? It doesn’t look like a date to me.” Niall says matter of factly and Louis mentally curses Niall for giving him false hope. Of course it was a date guys like Zayn date gorgeous guys like Harry, it was the way of life. 

“I don’t know okay. Could you please bring their drinks over to them Ni?” Louis asks in a whiney tone and Niall wants to remind Louis that he just spent all morning washing dishes and mopping floors but he empathizes with his friend and brings the drinks over to the two boys sitting across from each other. 

Louis watches Zayn and Harry interact with each other and he can feel a sort of sickness in his stomach. Niall tries to keep Louis busy and make him laugh by singing goofy songs to him but it doesn’t work and Louis just wishes that Harry would disappear. Not that he really had anything against the lad he just really wanted to be the one that got to be with Zayn. Louis felt pathetic so he focused on rearranging the in house coffee cups. 

When Zayn and Harry finally get up from their table Louis breathes a sigh of relief. He heads over to the table to picks up the coffee cups and when he sees a note his heart skips a beat. Sitting on a napkin is a phone number with a little note underneath it. “For the boy with the angelic singing voice, call me. –Harry.” And okay that definitely proves that Zayn and Harry weren’t together because who would leave a love note for another boy while their boyfriend was sitting right there? No one obviously. So Louis rushes to give Niall the note and then runs outside to catch up with the two boys who had just left. He finds them standing right outside the door as if they were waiting for him. 

“Zayn will you go out with me on a date?” Louis blurts out without any charm or couth. Zayn smiles one of the biggest smiles Louis thinks he’s ever seen and gosh is he beautiful but it’s much more than just beauty Louis thinks there’s something about the boy that makes Louis want to know everything about him. Harry elbows Zayn reminding him to use his words to answer.

“Yes.” Zayn says and Louis is so happy he doesn’t even notice the look Liam is giving him telling him to get his arse back in the coffee shop.  
Louis and Zayn exchange numbers and then Harry and Zayn go on their merry way. Louis can hear Harry telling Zayn that he told him so and Louis can tell that he might actually become friends with Harry after all he definitely owed him one. Louis would make sure that Niall texted the curly haired boy. 

Louis spends the rest of the day daydreaming about soulful brown eyes and tattoos and even Liam making him work over time couldn’t ruin his day.

\--

The restaurant Louis takes Zayn too is nice enough, it’s not over the top fancy but it’s still lovely and it’s the best Louis could afford while working at a coffee shop and taking night classes. Zayn looks as handsome as ever and Louis can’t help but feel insecure about being on a date with such a good looking guy. He wonders what people would think, they’d probably assume Zayn was on some sort of pity date. Louis tries to shake his insecurities away as he sits down across the table from Zayn. 

“I’m really surprised you asked me out.” Zayn says with a genuine heart warming smile and Louis tries to stop himself from saying something stupid but his nerves and insecurities are getting the best of him.

“Because you’re so good looking and I’m well, not?” Louis says and then quickly covers his mouth wishing he could take it back. He knows that insecure it never a cute look on anyone and the last thing he wants to do is mess everything up with Zayn.

“I think that’s one of my biggest pet peeves, people put me on a pedestal because they think I’m good looking or whatever when in reality I’m just really flawed. Don’t put me on a pedestal Lou, I really like you.” Zayn says and wow that’s the first time Zayn’s been anything more than timid and unsure and it’s really attractive personality wise and Louis kicks himself for under estimating the boy. 

“How are you flawed?” Louis wonders out loud and he instantly regrets it because really it’s none of his business and if he’s trying to scare Zayn away then he’s doing a bang up job of it. Zayn sits silently for a moment picking at his napkin before answering the feathery haired boy sitting across from him. 

“Well I’m complete shit at getting up in the morning. I stay up way too late thinking about random crap, sometimes my temper gets the best of me and I just need time to walk away, when I really like someone I get clingy, I sing obnoxiously in the shower, and finally this will probably have you running away but I’m sure you’ve noticed the way my hands shake-“ Zayn pauses and Louis nods his head though he had never really thought much of it. “It’s not because I’m nervous, well I am nervous but it’s because I have bipolar disorder that’s why I don’t drink coffee it makes me manic and the medication I’m on makes me shake. I’ve got shaky hands and shaky legs and cuddling with me is horrible and if you want to end the date now I understand.” Zayn takes a deep breath and expects Louis to stand right up and leave but when Louis sits still Zayn can feel his heart quiver in his chest. 

“I’m not going anywhere. I mean you haven’t even heard what’s wrong with me yet, it just wouldn’t be fair.” Louis says with a smile causing a slight smile to ease across Zayn’s face. The dark haired boy was so used to being rejected he liked tell people about his disorder early on so he could weed the shitty people out of his life though he wasn’t expecting to lay it on Louis during the first twenty minutes of their first date. Based on the way Louis was taking Zayn’s words Zayn could tell that Louis was someone worth keeping around. 

“Let’s see, sometimes my voice cracks and it’s the most annoying thing ever like for god’s sake I’m not twelve, Not to gross you out but my feet stink most of the time and it’s pretty embarrassing and even though none of that compares to having a mental illness I assure you I am pretty messed up without one I mean it’s obvious how insecure I can be and I need constant reassurance that someone still likes me and is interested or I start to doubt everything. I ruin like every relationship I’m in. Do you think you can handle that?” Louis says surprised at how honest and vulnerable he was allowing himself to be but how could he not be when Zayn had opened up to him? He just wanted Zayn to know that is was okay. 

“I can handle that.” Zayn says with a fond smile on his face and Louis smiles back feeling hopeful. 

The rest of the date goes on without anything awkward or bad happening. The two boys tell embarrassing stories about themselves to make each other laugh and feel more at ease and when it comes time for the date to end Louis drives Zayn back to Zayn’s and Harry’s shared flat and even though Louis knows there’s nothing between the two he still feels envious of the younger boy. 

Standing at Zayn’s door step it’s Louis’ turn to nervously look down at his own hands. If he was going by instinct he’d kiss Zayn without a second thought but Zayn was so different from any other boy Louis had dated before. Zayn was so intelligent and thoughtful and Louis could just listen to him talk to ages even if it meant Zayn nervously chatting about something while Louis stared at the boy’s perfect pink lips.

Louis wonders if smart boys like to be kissed on the first date. His question is quickly answered when Zayn surges forward and connects his pink lips with Louis’ thin ones. Louis smiles into the kiss and gosh that’s all he had been doing lately since Zayn came around, smiling. The kiss breaks and Zayn looks at Louis all doe eyed and happy. 

“Will you call me tomorrow?” Zayn asks as he innocently bites his lower lip . Louis contemplates going in for another kiss but he stops himself not wanting to see too desperate or anything even though he was oh so desperate for the feeling of Zayn’s lips against his own. 

“Yes.” Louis says with one last smile before watching Zayn open his front door and disappear inside. Louis lets out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. He got in his car and drove home feeling like the luckiest guy alive. 

\--

Louis calls Zayn the next morning before work. He can tell that he woke the brown eyed boy up but Zayn doesn’t seem to care. Louis goes to work and when Zayn shows up later in the day everything feels so right in Louis life. He was having one of the best days ever and he knew as long as he had Zayn in his life the good days could last forever.


End file.
